The Father, The Son and Mello
by MelMat
Summary: Revenge is metalic sweet, especially when it's served Mello style.


Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Oh, and I should say they also own the Mello quote.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: <strong>Child abuse, rape( I **DID NOT **get graphic with either of these) and excessive use of the word f*ck

* * *

><p>"In the end, there is no greater motivation than revenge."<p>

- Mello -

Matt didn't even remember falling asleep, as his dreams became colorful and so vivid. There were visions of Mello, his hands reached out to touch him. In seconds everything turned cold, as his dreams took him back into a past Matt couldn't escape. He heard himself scream. It wasn't this version of him, but the four year old child he once was.

The one begging for his mommy, begging for her to stop it all . His child like mind not knowing why his daddy was hurting him or why he seemed to get such sick pleasure from stealing innocence.

Matt tossed in his sleep, waking Mello up as he had done for years. It's happened every night, since the red-head first resided at Wammy's. The past few months he'd noticed they'd been worse then usual. Mello listened to the sobs and painful whimpering. His anger grew, as he swore that fucking son of a bitch would pay dearly for what he did. He knew it wouldn't right the wrong he endured as a tiny child, but it would be some form of closure, hopefully.

Mello reached out to the crying soul asleep next to him, but withdrew quickly. He dared not touch him right now, as he learned the consequences years ago. His eyes dampened with tears as he wanted Matt to wake up from his sleeping hell. He turned on the light and sat up, and leaned closer to the sleeping boy.

"Matty?"

The red-head didn't move, instead his eyelashes fluttered open and he saw the emerald green eyes he loved so much. They were glazed over and shiny. Matt slowly sat up, and looked at Mello with an apologetic face. His hands fidgeting in his lap, not knowing what to say. The tears gently slid down his porcelain face.

"Come here baby."

Mello pulled him into his arms, cradling him. He softy rocked his love back and forth.

"Matty, I swear one day-"

The red-head just nodded as he tried to keep his eyes from closing again. He didn't want to tell Matt, but that day was closer then he realized.

They spent the morning, just being around each other. Matt with his tea and DS , Mello with his Dutch Chocolate coffee blend with melted chocolate to infuse more flavor. The beeps and bleeps sang out into the quiet room. Mello reclined in his favorite chair, legs draped over the left arm. A book was in his lap even though he didn't seem all that interested in reading it.

Mello's phone rang, and Matt looked up briefly to noticed the blonde's face took a deadly smile. He demanded the person on the other end to speak, as he snapped into his chocolate.

"-You better be one hundred percent fucking sure." Mello sat up. "It's your life, if you are wro- Call me when your ready."

He snapped his phone shut, and sat back in the big comfy chair. Matt was so engrossed in his world that he didn't even notice. It seemed that only around Mello, he could let his guard down and be totally involved in whatever he was doing. The blonde smiled watching as he saw the tip of Matt's tongue peek through his closed lips. It was a child like image, as he chuckled inward to himself. Then in a mille-second his smile turned cold. He thought, how could someone hurt someone so beautiful, or any child for that matter. He took in all that he loved. His phone rang once more.

"I'll be there in a few."

Mello got up and strolled over to his red-head and leaned over to kiss him. Matt stared at him, half expecting him to tell him what was going on.

"Business Matty." and left it at that. The half put off gamer just brushed it aside. He knew when that phrase was spoken it was a closed subject. It didn't matter that they held no secrets from one another, business was business.

Matt got another kiss and then Mello grabbed his keys.

"I'll be home later, ok baby?"

The red-head just smiled as the door closed. Mello leaned against the closed wooden contraption, thinking this was it. He was finally going to end this, once and for all. In a building across town there was a man being held, that ruined an innocent child and he was going to pay for it- with his life.

It didn't take long at all to get to the hideout. Mello dropped the kickstand and turned the bike off. He walked into the building with classic Mello style. The leather fit every contour of his sculpted body. His hair fell in a precise and perfect way, even his signature heavy boots came with their own attitude. Who wouldn't be impressed with what they saw. He looked at the few men he trusted to help him with this little hush-hush operation. To them Mello was like watching a storm starting to rage. The quiet fades and the intensity builds and builds, until eventually there's nothing stopping it from destroying you.

"Where is that fucking prick?"

Tom pointed to the left door.

Mello stopped right outside the room, taking a deep breath in and then exhaled slowly. It was working, his persona changed immediately, as he opened the door to reveal a slender form that was bound and blind-folded.

"Name?"

He got no response. This fuck was going to test his patience. Which was never good, as he looked to the ceiling and quickly said a prayer.

A kick to the man's face brought a pleasure he had never received before. He was honestly going to enjoy this more then he ever thought was possible.

"I said name, mother fucker!"

The blood dripped from his cut lip. Mello laughed not believing the balls on this man for dripping his fucking toxic foul blood all over his floor.

"-let me tell you who you are then?"

The man's whole demur changed immediately. He raised his head up, his blinded face met that of Mello's.

"You don't know me?"

Mello descended onto the man in seconds. His hand gripping a handful of unwashed hair. He pulled back on his neck. Oh God, how he just wanted to break it. The man now mere inches from the now angered blonde's sneering face. He was so close he could feel the heat from the blonde's breath and the smell of chocolate that assaulted his senses.

"Don't fuck with me Kevin Jeevas!"

There was silence, as the blinded man tried to place the voice before him. He couldn't.

" Kevin Jeevas born October 4th , 1970 born in Los Angeles, CA. You went to college in Winchester, England and met a young woman by the name of Sofie Tolis."

Mello's voice changed dramatically as the man's life became one that would give him his love.

"You married her and had a son a year later. A beautiful baby boy."

The man laughed.

" Beautiful?"

Mello felt ever fiber in his body react to that one word turned question. He knew this fucker was not trying to disrespect his Matty.

"Yes, fucker." he paused to maintain what he had to for the moment," A beautiful baby boy. Do you even remember your own son Kevin?"

The ice tone filled the room.

"Let me give you a little reminder." as the Doc Martin clad foot connected with the older man's crotch area.

All that resonated was a painful growl.

"Mail Jeevas ring a bell, dumb fuck."

Mello anger was fluctuating. One minute he just wanted to kill the fucker and the next, go on with the little game he had planned for this piece of shit.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, and I better get the answer I want."

He looked at the man before him with disgusted hatred.

"Do you even remember your son Mr. Fucking Jeevas?"

The man gave him no answer, leaving Mello beyond angry, as he stormed out of the room. The thud of the heavy boot fading told the man he was alone. He laughed to himself, although he didn't' really know the predicament he had just put himself in. The older man obviously thought this was some little boy wanting to play mafia boss for the day.

"Hello Mr. Jeevas" a voice came from what presumed to be the door way.

The man didn't recognize the voice, It wasn't Mello's. He felt his body being lifted out of the chair and dragged across the floor.

"Where are you taking me now?"

Earning him a kick to the stomach, curling in a ball on the main room floor.

Mello gave the call and the men gathered around. Like the alpha male had given his permission for the rest to of the pride to eat, and eat they did. Mello sat back with a sadistic smile upon his face as he watched his men beat and rape the man with any inanimate object they could find. His laughter gained notice as he took pleasure in hearing the screams and pleas from this grown fuck.

"How does it feel? He stated happily. "Imagine how a small little child would have felt."

He let it go on until the men had all but had enough and grew restlessly bored. Mello finally waved the men out of the room. It was now, only him and the ever fucked up Mr. Jeevas. The blonde gave a cold look at the blind-folded man in front of him. He circled around him like a shark, with the scent of blood. In actuality, it was exactly that. He was after blood, and this game was about to come to a close.

The blind fold lifted, from the beaten face. Mello tried not to frown as he could still see the resemblance that was Matt.

"Ok y-yes, I had a son. His name was Mail." he stuttered. "I don't know where he is though. I haven't seen him in months.

Mello had a shocked look on his face. In months? He thought back to a day Matt had come home from getting cigarettes and chocolate. He acted as though he'd seen a ghost and retreated within himself. His nightmares became like they were at Wammy's.

"I don't need to fucking know where he is." Mello slammed the butt of his gun into the flesh of an already cut cheek. " He's safe at home where I left him earlier, you stupid fuck."

The man looked up and tried to speak. Mello's eyes were ablaze. His hatred for this man was beyond anything, even the hatred he bore for Near.

"You- you know him?" the man stuttered once more.

Mello laughed sadistically. The man now showed fear in his eyes. He now knew this wasn't some random situation that was going to go away if he just played his cards right.

This was something totally different, this was revenge and the hell fire blonde knew how to serve it.

" Do I know him? Yes, I fucking know him."

There were no words replied back as the man's looked towards the floor.

" To be honest, I love him more today then I think I've ever loved him." Mello paused briefly." Mr. Jeevas, That says a lot, because I use to love him more then my own life.

"What do you want from me?" the man's voice amused Mello. "What do you want me to do?"

Mello's stance was cold, collected and radiated pure power. There wasn't one thing off about him.

"I don't want fucking shit from you." The barrel of the gun was put to the man's forehead and cocked.

He looked at the sorry excuse for a human.

"But in a way I guess I should thank you."

The older man looked at the face of the youth in front of him, not knowing what was going to happen. The gun still braced against his head in the ever famous " Mello" execution style .

"Why?" The man now trembled uncontrollably as Mello's face gave a dark smirk. Oh, he was so going to enjoy watching the crimson paint the walls.

"Because you gave me the most precious gift God ever gave you."

-and fired.

Mello watched the body fall to the floor, wiping the blood from his face. He was disgusted at the fact this things vile blood dare touch him, but then smiled as he looked at his hand. He rubbed his fingers through the matter, watching the wet substance smear across his gloved fingers.

It was over.

He walked into the room where his men were and demanding loudly for them to get that rotting piece of shit out of his building, as he turned to leave.

The walk out to his bike, gave him a sense of the utmost power, like the building behind him blazed like the fire pits of hell.

-and he'd just beaten the devil at his own game.

The blonde walked through the front door of their apartment. Matt looked up, noticing the remnants of blood that still remained on him and immediately was by his side.

"Mel, what happened?" in a concerned tone.

Mello took the red-head's face into his hands, and kissed him gently on his prefect lips.

"You did baby."

He walk towards the bathroom to get cleaned up, but turned slightly.

"Oh, and Matty, don't be afraid to dream anymore." he smiled." There's nothing out there that will ever hurt you again."

He caught sight of Matt's beautiful green eyes, and made his way back to his love. Mello looked deep into them and nodded a yes to the silent question they were asking him.

"I will always protect you."


End file.
